


Why Did You...?

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Juvia is alive but Gray didn’t know that. Can she stop him before he kills Natsu?





	Why Did You...?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s an rp between my Gray and I. It's about a year old and takes place after chapter 500.

“GRAY-SAMA STOP!” Juvia screamed as she and Wendy came running towards them. Gray had a serious look in his eyes as he stared down Natsu, or E.N.D. The poor ice mage still thought Juvia was dead and had nothing else to live for but to end E.N.D.

Gray roared, completely lost in his sorrow and his rage. He’d always had a rivalry with Natsu but the revelation was just too much for his broken heart and mind to take.

Juvia kept running despite Wendy’s protests. The woman had just nearly died after all. “Gray-sama stop! Don’t do this! Don’t so anything you’ll regret!” Juvia pleaded with him. When she got him she flung her arms around his waist from behind to hold him back.

Gray stopped mid punch, Lucy wrapped around Natsu in turn. The raven’s ice magic froze the moisture in the air, ice creeping along his black-tinged arm.

“Please don’t do it Gray-sama! Don’t do it! Juvia begs you!” She wailed, crying, and holding onto the man tightly.

The raven stopped, turning in Juvia’s arms, his tear-filled eyes blurrily focusing on her face.

“Gray-sama? Gray-sama it’s me Juvia.” She smiled up at him placing a hand on his cheek. “You can stop now. Juvia is okay.”

Gray sank his face into her chest, clinging to her as he’d done before, only almost tight enough to squeeze her to death.

Juvia placed her hands on his head and held him there. She still held a smile on her face as she started to cry tears of joy. They were both alive, that’s all that mattered in that moment.

“How….” He said, sobbing and shaking as he sank to his knees and dragged her down with him.

“Wendy-san saved Juvia, thanks to Carla-san’s premonition.” Juvia said softly still holding Gray tightly. She still had no regrets for what she did though.

“Thank you…” He said, still splattered a bit with blood, a mix of his and Juvia’s sacrifices.

Wendy nodded but didn’t disturb them. Juvia nuzzled her face in there others hair. She was still covered in blood but that didn’t matter. They were together again.

“Why did you…” He trailed off, content to just hold her tight. He’d confessed to her, although she wasn’t likely conscious enough to remember.

“Because Gray-sama, Juvia could never hurt you. She could never harm the man she loves so much.“She spoke quietly so others wouldn’t hear.

"Same here…” Gray replied, remaining quiet as well. The war about them seemed to fade away.

Juvia hugged him tighter, cradling him in her arms

“Juvia…” Gray said, lifting his head to look her square in the face.

“When this is over, marry me.”

Juvia’s smile grew wide. “Of course Juvia will marry Gray-sama!” She flung herself at him and they toppled over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please review~  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
